


A Gift Enclosed

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, slinky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Charles gives Erik a gift and then makes his move.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	A Gift Enclosed

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old fic I'm cross posting.

Erik walked into his room and sighed deeply before throwing himself on his bed. Charles had scolded him from throwing Banshee, as he called himself, off of the satellite dish and then later scolded him for doing so, then he asked him to move the satellite to face them.

He rolled over slightly and found a box wrapped in bright red gift wrap. Curious he sat up. He examined it and found a tag. "To: Erik, From: I'm pretty sure you know who." He chuckled at the elegant handwriting.

"Are you going to open it or just stare at it?" Charles asked from the doorway with a soft smile.

"If you insist." Erik tore the red gift wrap off and opened the box. "A metal spring." He raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Charles.

"Not just a metal spring, a slinky." Charles smiled brightly.

"A what-ey?"

"Here." Charles took it from him and led him to the set of stairs. "Watch." He set it at the top of the stairs and let it 'walk' down.

"How's it doing that? How is that possible?" Erik said with a slightly accusing undertone.

"That's the beauty of it." Charles laughed. "It's something that gives so many questions and you don't have to use your powers on it."

"Why did you give it to me?" Erik asked with slight amusement as he watched the slinky reach the bottom of the steps.

"I thought you'd like it." Charles shrugged.

"It's... amusing." Erik said softly. He used his powers to bring it back to him.

"Shall we go again?" Charles asked as he came closer to Erik.

"Why not?" Erik smiled slightly, allowing a small twitch of his lips.

They sat at the top of the stairs continuously sending the slinky down and bringing it back up. Charles edged closer to Erik. "Erik?"

"Charles?" The other asked, his focus still on the slinky. It was extremely entertaining for him and he wasn't sure what would be more important.

Charles gently kissed his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. Erik told himself it was an accident. "You smell good."

Erik blushed slightly and stole a glance to Charles. "You think so?"

Charles nodded slightly. "Your eyes are beautiful too."

Erik's attention shifted from the slinky to Charles with that statement. "What?"

"I know you heard me." He smiled up at Erik before laying on his back with his head on Erik's legs.

Erik looked around before looking back at Charles. "What's the meaning of this?"

'I like you. A lot.' Charles's voice said in his head. "Kiss?"

Erik blushed darker but nodded shortly before locking his lips with Charles's. He pulled back shortly after and said, "I can't promise that if you love me you'll be happy."

"I know. It's a chance I'm willing to take."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
